


Double Date

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Genderbending, Polyamorous Hance, Polyamory, Slice of Life, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: Hunk and Landa, and Kath and Shiro, go on a double date.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know lol

When Hunk had agreed to dinner with Landa, she thought that she’d be spending said dinner with her  _ alone. _ She thought she’d have a nice, little romantic night out with her girlfriend like they usually do (since they both have one hell of an appreciation for food) when they go out, but she definitely wasn’t expecting  _ this. _

They’re sitting across from one another at a round table in some restaurant on Olkarion with Shiro and Kath at their sides. There’s a certain awkwardness to it, and Hunk can’t pinpoint where it’s coming from. It shouldn’t be weird. She and Landa have been together for months now, and Shiro and Kath are best friends. It shouldn’t be this tense.

Maybe it has something to do with the whole ‘Hunk and Landa are  _ supposed _ to be on a date’ thing, and they feel like they’re crashing it. Maybe it has to do with all of the silent conversations she and Landa have had since dinner started. Maybe it’s because she and Landa are dressed to the nines, and Kath and Shiro took a more casual direction in their attire. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Landa keeps trying to play footsie with Hunk under the table and has caught both Kath’s and Shiro’s feet instead multiple times and they haven’t even finished their appetizer. The world may never know.

Hunk grabs her...whatever the hell it is in this cup to take a drink when-

“So when were you going to tell us you’re dating?” Landa asks casually, leaning forward with her elbows on the table like this is no biggie, and Hunk almost spits out her drink. Her eyes fly wide, volleying back and forth between Kath’s shocked expression and Shiro’s flaming red face, as possible News™ filters through her mind (she feels no shame for her love of gossip- it’s just a personality quirk). 

“What?!” Hunk exclaims, her smile going wide and bright as Kath and Shiro look at each other like the world is ending. She chokes down her laugh as Landa just smiles her trademark smug grin, looking like the cat that got the canary.

Shiro runs a hand over over her face, weary and Done™ as she sighs, “how did you figure it out?”

“Well, it’s not as if you’ve been subtle what with the increasing affection and the goo goo eyes you think you’re good at hiding. Oh, and I totally caught you making out in the training room, so there’s that,” Landa shrugs, blinking at Kath’s indignant face innocently as she takes a sip of her wine.

“You creep! Why were you watching us?” Kath frowns, her brows taking a dip toward an angry setting, and Landa rolls her eyes.

“I came to find you to see if you were down to train and ended up being the non consensual voyeur to you shoving your tongue down Shiro’s throat with her hands all up on your ass. Please forgive me for not being able to predict the future,” Landa grimaces. “Like, you both are hot and all, but I was  _ not _ prepared for  _ that.” _

“What the fuck. Your girlfriend is right there,” Kath gestures to Hunk, her indignation flaring even brighter in protection of Hunk.

“Aww, Kathy. I knew you cared,” Hunk coos before shrugging one shoulder, ignoring Kath’s glare. “I really appreciate your concern, but Landa’s very much not wrong.”

“What the hell,” Shiro breathes, and when Hunk turns, her eyes connect on Shiro’s incredulous expression. “Doesn’t it bother you to talk about other people like that?”

“I mean, we’re open, so...no?” Hunk raises a brow, and Shiro mirrors it.

“What do you mean by ‘open?’” 

“Open as in open relationship.” Hunk blinks slowly, waiting for it to connect in Shiro’s mind, or maybe even Kath’s, but she doesn’t know what she’s expecting from the most morally innocent and romantically clueless people she knows. “You know...polyamory?”

Kath’s brows shoot up as her gaze snaps to Landa. “What?”

“What what?” Landa shoots back, her lips trembling as if she’s trying her best not to laugh.

“How can you guys be okay with that?”

Landa’s laughter immediately halts, her gaze turning more serious than Hunk’s seen in a while. It seems to take both Shiro and Kath aback as her eyes bore into Kath’s. “It just works for us. Right now, it’s just me and Hunk, and we’re more than okay with that, but we also know that we want to be our happiest, and if adding someone to the relationship or one of us dating someone else makes us even happier, then we’re not going to close ourselves off from that possibility.”

Kath purses her lips before licking them nervously. “I...guess that makes sense.”

“So...hot, huh?” Shiro chuckles after a few awkward, tense seconds of silence. 

Hunk’s lips spread into an amused smirk of their own volition as she tilts her head.  _ “Oh _ yeah.”

Shiro’s cherry blossom blush is as adorable as it is every time Hunk sees it, and Hunk has to bite her lip to stop herself from cooing again. Too much is just that-  _ too much. _ She shares a look with Landa and knows her girlfriend is thinking the same thing. Hunk leans forward, resting her elbow on the table, her chin on her hand as she runs her eyes over Shiro before dancing to Kath.

“You  _ have _ to know what you two look like.” And Kath’s rosy flush suffusing over her cheeks and up to her ears makes Hunk’s smile stretch further.

“I mean, seriously. I think we all knew you two were into each other, but actually  _ seeing _ it was something else,” Landa leers, waggling her brows in the most ridiculous way. Hunk’s girlfriend really is a fucking dork and she loves it. 

Kath’s eyes widen, shooting to Shiro’s, panicked like she doesn’t know what to do, and Shiro looks just as helpless. Hunk huffs fondly, deciding to cut them a break.

“Alright, alright. Let’s stop. I’m pretty sure their brains are going to melt if we tease them anymore,” Hunk says, returning to her food. Shiro sends her a grateful look while Landa pouts. Hunk knows one of her girlfriend’s favorite pastimes is messing with Kath until she explodes. Hunk shakes her head at Landa who sticks her tongue out at her, glaring playfully.

After that, the conversation moves to safer topics- when and how Kath and Shiro got together, the Olkari food they’re eating, Pidge and their almost weekly upgrades for their Lions and Rover, alien movies and their weird subplots, little things they miss from back home, funny memories from the Garrison. Little things like that. Hunk doesn’t miss the considering looks from Kath, the curious looks from Shiro. The tension that had run high from all of Hunk’s and Landa’s flirtatious teasing, but now things are more relaxed.

When they’ve finished their meals, they pay and head out for a walk around the Olkari forest. Hunk and Landa immediately lace their fingers together, their shoulders knocking together intermittently as they trade smiles and occasional chaste kisses. Kath and Shiro walk just behind them, more apprehensive to be public with their affection, but when Hunk glances back at them, they share a shy smile and hook their pinkies together. Hunk just might melt right then and there from how adorable they are, their matching flush complementing one another in the best way. 

She smiles back at them, and they mirror it back to her. There’s a contemplative edge to it, and it makes Hunk wonder what’s on their mind as the look shifts from her to Landa. For some reason, it sends a thrill through her. Maybe, just maybe, the nature of her and Landa’s relationship is something that interests them. Maybe they’re wondering how it all works. Maybe they’re just wondering if she and Landa will keep Kath and Shiro’s relationship a secret until they’re ready to announce it to the rest of the team. Honestly, the fact that Landa figured it out before she did still blows her mind, but she should be smacking herself for being so clueless. Now that it’s pointed out, it’s so obvious.

There’s love written in their eyes that sparks brighter when they catch on the other’s. Hunk thinks that’s how it is for her and Landa too. Her smile feels gentle as the butterflies kick up inside her just like they did the day Landa asked her out. She vaguely wonders what it would be like to press Kath and Shiro a bit more.

Maybe after a few more double dates like this, she just might.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Next up: f!Shiro x Pidge, "Superhero AU"


End file.
